


London, After Midnight

by fitofpique



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitofpique/pseuds/fitofpique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, Billy," Dom shudders, his breath faltering. "What are you doing to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	London, After Midnight

"Wake up, Dom," Billy whispers. 

"Billy? Shhhh, it's still nighttime," Dom slurs into his pillow, reaching over to Billy's side of the bed with a clumsy hand and finding nothing but rumpled sheets. "Where are you?" he asks, staring into the darkness.

"I'm right here," Billy says from somewhere to Dom's left.

Dom turns his head and there's Billy, crouched beside the bed, his features barely visible in the blue glow of the numbers on the digital clock that tells him it is 5:07 a.m. "Can't sleep, Bills? It's so early."

"I know. Can you wake up, love?" Billy strokes his hand across Dom's chest and onto his arm, where he lets it rest, curling his fingers around Dom's bicep.

Something in Billy's tone and the oddness of the situation penetrates the fog of sleep still cloaking Dom's mind. Billy never wakes early unless he has to. "Is everything all right, Bill?" he asks, suddenly afraid.

"Yes," Billy whispers, reaching up and smoothing the hair from Dom's forehead. "Just close your eyes for a second."

Dom does as he's told and an instant later Billy turns on the lamp. 

He squinches his eyes tightly against the light and turns his face into the pillow. "What are you doing?" he asks, his voice muffled by feathers and Egyptian cotton. 

"I just need to find something." Billy has moved away from the bed; he's looking through his case, Dom thinks. Something heavy falls to the floor and Billy curses quietly before resuming his rustling. "Got it," he says and switches off the lamp.

Dom rolls onto his back and looks at Billy, limned again in the pale gleam of the clock. "Sleep now?" he pleads.

"Not just yet, m'boy." Billy smiles and climbs onto the bed, straddling Dom's hips. He's quite naked.

"Not sleepy?" Dom sighs and stretches his arms above his head, arching his back and pressing his hips and belly _up_. He isn't quite awake enough to be cheeky, but it's a close thing.

"A bit," Billy replies, "but I want to do something for you."

"Is it ... let me go back to sleep?" Dom asks hopefully, but his hands have found the sharp bones of Billy's hips and his cock is half-hard. 

"If that's what you really want–" Billy moves to roll off Dom and onto his side of the bed, but Dom tightens his grasp, sliding his hands around Billy's back and pulling him down until their faces are just inches apart.

"I'm awake now," Dom says. His voice is rough, but he keeps his tone sweet, and Billy smiles down at him as he closes the distance between them to press their mouths together.

"Are you sure?" he asks, nipping at Dom's lower lip. "It could wait a few hours, I suppose."

Dom glances down at Billy's erection. "You think?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

Billy laughs. "Oh, now I know you're awake, you wee smartarse." He places a hand over Dom's heart, and his face turns thoughtful, serious. "I love you, Dom. You know that, yeah?"

"Yeah," Dom replies, his voice barely a whisper. "I know."

"Good," Billy nods, "That's good." He kisses Dom's forehead and hoists himself up and off the bed. 

"Billy, what are you ... where are you going?" Dom's can't keep the edge from his voice. 

"I'm not going anywhere, you silly cunt. I just want you to roll over."

"Ah," Dom rolls his eyes.

Billy smiles indulgently and nudges Dom's hip. "Neither of us is going anywhere for some time, Monaghan. Onto your belly."

Dom rolls over and cants his hips up to adjust himself before settling on his stomach. "Are you going to fuck me, Billy?" he asks conversationally. 

"I don't know," Billy replies, crawling back onto the bed and kneeling over Dom's arse. "Would you like that?" His fingers ghost from the nape of Dom's neck to the small of his back. 

Dom sighs and thrusts his hips, pressing his cock down into the mattress. "I think I could be persuaded."

Billy knees his way back until he's hovering over Dom's thighs. He strokes and squeezes Dom's arse, spreading the cheeks and circling teasingly with one finger until Dom moans and inches his legs apart as much as their positions will allow. 

"What are you doing, Billy?" Dom's already breathless. He's fisting the sheets desperately to keep himself still, but he can't stop his hips from rising off the bed. 

Dom feels Billy shifting around behind him and then strong hands are stroking his inner thighs and pushing them gently apart. "I'm persuading you," Billy says, his breath humid against Dom's balls. 

"Billy–" Dom gasps and shakes as Billy's tongue strokes wetly over his bollocks and then presses firmly behind them.

"All right, Dom?" Billy murmurs against his skin, and Dom has to bite the heel of his hand to stop himself from saying _yes, Billy, yes please, I want this,_ because Billy doesn't, never has, and Dom won't push, but then Billy's tongue is back and Dom can only hiss at the heat that rushes through him when Billy licks a long wet stripe from his balls to his arsehole. 

"Christ! Billy, are you ... you don't ... holy _fuck_!" Dom shivers and presses his face into his pillow as sweat prickles at his flushed skin.

He never expected this.

Billy's fingers are on his balls, stroking and squeezing as he presses his tongue _in_. Dom grips the mattress, digs his fingers in as he tilts his hips back toward Billy's mouth and then rocks them down again, hard, helplessly seeking friction. Billy's palms are lifting him, his thumbs spreading him open, and his tongue is scorching, absolutely relentless, flickering in, again and again, until Dom's writhing and squirming so frantically Billy can barely hold him and the hair at the nape of his neck is soaked with sweat. 

Dom pushes himself up onto his elbows – arms shaking, shaking all over, actually – and cranes his neck to look over his shoulder. 

Billy's on his belly between Dom's legs, his head bowed, but he looks up when Dom moves, his eyes wide and dark and hot, his lips wet. He slides one hand beneath Dom and finds him, thumb stroking slickly over the head of his prick. 

"Jesus, Billy," Dom shudders, his breath faltering. "What are you doing to me?"

Billy dips his head and rubs his stubbled cheek softly against the rise of Dom's arse, nuzzles the back of his thigh. "You don't like it?" he asks, and the words buzz against Dom's overheated skin. 

"I love it," Dom says and waits until Billy lifts his head and meets his gaze again. 

"Yeah?" Billy's cheeks are flushed scarlet. 

"Oh, yeah," Dom breathes.

"Pull your knees up for me then." Billy curls a smile at him, "Give me a bit of room to work."

Dom whimpers and complies.

Dom thinks _pranatasana_ but doesn’t say it, just savours the stretch in his shoulders and hips and blushes, his face and ears burning, as he offers his backside wantonly up to Billy.

His whole body trembles as Billy explores the curves of his arse with hands and lips and tongue. A drop of sweat trickles from behind his ear and along his jaw to his lower lip, so Dom tastes salt when Billy spreads him with his fingers and swirls his tongue wetly around his arsehole before dipping in, spreading him even further.

Dom fights the impulse to press himself back toward the wet heat of Billy's mouth. His whole body is tight with unreleased tension, with the effort of holding it off, holding it all in, when what he really wants to do is fling everything – his whole body, his heart, his soul – open and let the lust and love and heat rushing wildly through his body gather in his centre and spiral up up and _up_.

He can't hold back any longer. And the noises he's making, Christ, he's practically sobbing, gasping needily for breath, mindlessly pleading, "Billy please, more, fuck me, Billy, _please_."

Dom hears a faint snick through the rush of blood in his ears, and then Billy's fingers are on him again, slick and urgent, and Billy's hands are sliding under his belly and lifting him up onto his knees. Billy's warm weight is against his back, spreading his thighs, and then his cock _fuck_ Billy's cock is stretching him, surging into him, and Dom's so grateful for it, for everything, for Billy. Brilliant Billy, who's got one hand wrapped around Dom's cock and the other wrapped around his shoulder and is thrusting into him, once, twice, three times, and then they're both coming and gloriously coming, collapsing onto the sweat-soaked sheets, and Billy's mouthing the nape of Dom's neck and whispering, "I love you, I love you so fucking much, god Dom I love you."

When he can move again, Dom shrugs Billy off his back and rolls over to face him. He never wants to forget this, the look on Billy's face, the breathless feeling of exhausted elation, of completion, of overwhelming love. Dom stares at Billy intently, traces a finger over his features in the soft morning light that slants through the windows, nothing between them but breath.

Thoughts blink out one by one. They sleep.


End file.
